


Движение по мостику в ритме танго

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3005159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождество, какао, рожки и атака клингонов. Горячие руки вулканца и другие горячие новости с "Энтерпрайза"! Не переключайте вкладки! </p><p> </p><p>Сиквел к "Бегущему". Выполнено для Новогоднего календаря в сообществе "Вселенная Стар Трек"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Движение по мостику в ритме танго

[ ](http://pikucha.ru/idXbK)

 

 

**1\. Бабочки в темноте**

Миссия скучна: приняв на борт посла, развлекать его в меру сил, доставить на вторую планету звёздной системы Беатриче IV, немедленно по исполнении — забыть (про «забыть» Джим додумывает сам и мечтательно).  
Посла зовут Лай-то — что-то там ещё, человеческим речевым аппаратом не воспроизводимое (спасовала даже Ухура, а вот Спок невозмутим и справляется). К тому же посол бесполый (бесполое?), и этим ставит Джима в тупик. Концепция бесполости никогда не укладывалась у него в голове, как он ни старался (даже ради зачёта по ксенокультурологии). Поэтому в иные моменты Джиму кажется, будто в после есть нечто женственное, но в другие — находятся в нём несомненные мужские черты.  
Спок, видимо, послом тоже в некотором роде… очарован (Джим уверен: так очаровывают уникальный вид бактерии или хищная орхидея). И тоже поставлен в тупик. Посол обладает врождёнными пси-способностями, но он не телепат и не эмпат. Посол, как скупо поясняет ксенобиолог Дженкс, обладает способностью видеть живое существо в комплексе: вместе с какими-то там полями, связями, энергетическими контурами…  
Джим понял так: эр-ридианец видит его иначе. Может, как бабочку какую, у которой, кроме хиленького нелепого тельца, есть ещё крылья.  
Ну вот. Спок очарован и поставлен в тупик.  
Сам Джим после той истории на Третьей Джейсона несколько выбит из колеи — прошло шестнадцать дней (почти как «долгие годы спустя…»), и голова больше не болит.  
Посол позволяет называть себя просто Лай-то, что нестерпимо радует.  
У посла фарфорово-бледная кожа и кажется, эр-ридианец больше человек, чем сам Джим: у того идеально правильные черты лица и тело ангельской гармоничности. Развлекает себя посол тем, что гуляет по палубе и изрекает чудовищные вещи с самым невозмутимым видом (дело в культурных различиях, конечно; сам-то он не считает изрекаемое чудовищным).  
Так, старшине Ридди, приставленной его сопровождать, он сказал что-то вроде: «Ваш контур по ободку чёрный, поэтому вы так и не можете ни с кем соединиться». Джим и не догадывался, что на его борту всё ещё остаются девственники — после грехопадения Чехова в день совершеннолетия, в смысле.  
А самого Чехова вряд ли порадовала рекомендация «энергию в большей степени удерживать в себе, не пресыщая ею окружающих». Но если подобные замечания, с точки зрения Джима, довольно безобидны, хоть и весьма бестактны, то кое-кому откровенно не повезло.  
Джим представил себе мир эр-ридианцев — мир абсолютной обнаженности друг перед другом. Будто ты рыбка в аквариуме.  
А не повезло Боунзу, Скотти и доктору биологии Х’Лао.  
«Ваша любовь к окружающим вас людям так ослепительна, что невозможно смотреть. Поэтому они от вас рано или поздно отворачиваются» — это прилетело доктору.  
Х’Лао посулили одиночество, потому что «она презирает всякого, кто пытается разомкнуть её контур». Сказанное мистеру Скотту осталось тайной, которую он утопил в бутылке бурбона, распитой в одиночестве.  
Джим с трепетом ждал приговора себе и трусливо надеялся, что его самого чаша сия минует — старательно избегал посла, изображая круглосуточную занятость.

_

дневник лейтенант-коммандера Спока  
звёздная дата: 2264.04.08. 21:15

_

Мои медитации удовлетворительны. Мой разум чист. Необходимость разговора с родителями несколько нарушает моё вновь обретенное спокойствие, однако неизбежное не должно тревожить разум.  
Иной раз мне случается ошибиться в оценке значимости тех или иных событий. И возможно, источник некоторого смущения моего рассудка определён мною не вполне корректно. Впрочем, не следует отвлекать ясность мысли построением бессмысленных гипотез в отсутствие необходимых данных.  
В настоящий момент передо мной стоят иные задачи. Последствием пон-фарра и кун-ут-калифи стало полное истощение организма, вынудившее меня провести в лазарете дополнительно шесть целых тридцать восемь сотых суток. Такое отвлечение отрицательно сказалось на работе научного отдела, и мои ассистенты приняли решение приостановить на неопределённый срок несколько важных экспериментов. Накопилась также и отчетная документация, функции оформления которой возложены на старшего помощника капитана. Наконец, серьезный научный интерес представляет исследование эр-ридианской пси-сенситивности. Насколько мне известно, прежде эр-ридианские способности пси-положительными исследователями не оценивались. Возможно, мне следовало бы попросить посла провести сеанс контролируемого мелдинга для разрешения некоторых вопросов практического взаимодействия пси-патов разных типов. Такой опыт был бы неоценим с точки зрения вклада в науку. Тем не менее, сущность моя противится идее контакта.  
И я по-прежнему не способен сформулировать достойный и логичный ответ на закономерный вопрос моих уважаемых родителей. Кто стал моим ментальным партнером? Ради кого был проведён ритуальный поединок?

***

Заметка на будущее: больше никогда не жаловаться на скуку, даже мысленно. На борту «Энтерпрайза» четыреста тридцать восемь человек, и за их жизни отвечает капитан корабля. Поэтому если капитану доводится испытать скуку, то следовало бы благодарить бога и пить за эту скуку с МакКоем.  
То есть, Джим примерно так и думал, сидя в полнейшей, кромешной темноте в капитанском кресле и ожидая ответа из инженерного отсека насчёт того, какого чёрта, собственно, происходит. Ответа он не дождался — резервная линия связи не заработала. И лампы аварийного освещения не засияли алым.  
— Это вирус, — обреченно сообщил из темноты Чехов, лихорадочно постукивая по погасшей навигационной панели (тук-тук-тук).  
— В последний момент перед отказом станции я заметила изменение кодировки. Мне показалось, это какая-то из разновидностей эр-ридианского разговорного, но теперь утверждать не возьмусь, — отчиталась лейтенант Ухура.  
Джим еще с минуту подождал ответа от инженеров. Не дождавшись, позвал:  
— Мистер Спок?  
— Сэр? — невозмутимо отозвались над ухом.  
Джим вздрогнул.  
— Ваши предложения?  
— Полагаю, это очевидно, сэр. Необходимо добраться до центрального корабельного терминала и перезапустить системы вручную с использованием капитанского кода доступа. Судя по продолжительности сбоя, автозагрузчик поврежден вирусом. Тем не менее, системы жизнеобеспечения всё ещё работают и, следовательно, в целом корабельная компьютерная сеть функционирует. Учитывая глубину ваших познаний в области компьютерных систем и вирусов, капитан, вам следовало бы принять на себя руководство манипуляциями, уже наверняка осуществляемыми соответствующим персоналом.  
Было всё же что-то тревожащее в голосе над ухом в полной темноте. Возможно, потому что его обладателя нельзя было потрогать. Ну просто — всего лишь убедиться, что он существует, а не пригрезился.  
— Думаю, вы правы, мистер Спок, — Джим давно подозревал, что вулканец еще припомнит ему «Кобаяши Мару». — Я отправляюсь немедленно. Остальных пока попрошу поразмыслить над тем, не решил ли наш эр-ридианский друг захватить корабль. Учитывая отсутствие внутри-корабельной связи и уязвимость систем безопасности, рекомендую держать фазеры наготове. Отрабатываем схему «Пятнадцать-С». Лейтенант Ухура, на вас ложится задача организации простейшего оповещения. Мистер Спок, примите мостик.  
Темнота раздражала. В темноте Джим не ощущал в своем голосе должных капитанских интонаций уверенности и спокойствия.  
— Простите, сэр, но, думаю, я тоже должен участвовать в перезапуске систем, поскольку по глубине познаний в программировании среди членов экипажа я уступаю только вам.  
Джим испытал неудобство и радость одновременно: идея блуждать в темноте в одиночку не слишком его вдохновляла.  
— Вы правы, Спок. Сулу, примите мостик.  
В коридоре уже деловито суетились, раздавая ручные фонари. Никто не предавался панике и осознанию бренности существования — экипаж давно привык попадать в неприятности и выживать. Темнота, разбавленная светлячковым светом, создавала странное ощущение потусторонности и отчуждения.  
Джим споткнулся и едва не расквасил себе нос — подхватили под локоть и спасли.  
— Будьте осторожней, капитан.  
— Спасибо, Спок.  
Теперь темнота Джиму даже нравилась — в последнюю неделю всё труднее делалось смотреть в глаза Споку. Споку и Боунзу. Чёрт знает, почему.  
Путь на первую палубу казался бесконечным, а лестницы были пусты и длинны.  
Вероятно, технический персонал уже собрался в инженерных зонах, а остальные, согласно инструкции, должны были покинуть рабочие места и явиться в отсеки проведения общих мероприятий для переклички. Джим верил в профессионализм своей команды и очень надеялся, что старшина догадалась позаботиться о после. И конечно, эр-ридианец не превратился в саблезубое кровожадное чудовище и не занят сейчас поеданием членов экипажа.  
Тут Джим опять споткнулся (какой-то умник забыл на полу кабель) и вновь был спасён.  
— Терранские органы зрения несколько менее функциональны в сравнении с вулканскими.  
— Ага.  
— Так же, как и вулканский вестибулярный аппарат несколько более развит.  
— Ага.  
Затем лестница, к счастью, завершилась. На подходе к центральной серверной обычно слабо, но различимо пахло озоном и кофе, а сейчас привычные запахи перекрывала резкая вонь перегоревшей проводки. Что означало: программный сбой повлёк за собой повреждение оборудования. Ещё — ругались. Такими словами, что Джиму перед Споком сделалось неловко за человечество. Потому что ругались люди — судя по голосам, главный специалист по программному обеспечению лейтенант Лидия Ковальски и, кажется, младший лейтенант Клай Рэмси (точно ли Клай?).  
— Что происходит, офицеры? — строго поинтересовался Джим, входя в отсек. Да, Ковальски и Рэмси. Они прекратили наконец дискредитировать человечество перед лицом представителя Вулкана и вытянулись во фрунт.  
— Проблема, сэр, — напряженно отозвалась Ковальски, озаренная мертвенно-синим светом экрана терминала. Ещё в этом свете Джим разглядел распахнутый люк коммуникационной шахты. Из шахты неслись шорохи и, опять же, ругань.  
— Доложите, лейтенант.  
— Незначительные неполадки в работе баз данных были зафиксированы четыре с половиной часа назад. Для их устранения была произведена перезагрузка некоторых терминалов. Неполадки были устранены. Однако двадцать четыре минуты назад произошёл тотальный сбой в работе оборудования связи, освещения и внешней безопасности. Системы жизнеобеспечения на настоящий момент функционируют. Попытка отладки системы терминала привела к полному блокированию по коду доступа технических специалистов и главного администратора. Центральный терминал заблокирован, сэр. И у нас закончились идеи.  
Будто в ответ из шахты донеслось:  
— Ёбнуть бы его кувалдой, чтобы не выделывался!  
Всех членов экипажа русского происхождения отличает некоторая изощрённость мышления.  
Джим подошёл к компьютеру. Мигало: «Введите код доступа».  
— Что с первым и вторым резервными терминалами?  
— Перегорели. В смысле, совсем перегорели. Заискрили и сдохли. Там сейчас работают инженеры. Сэр.  
Джим неуверенно коснулся панели пальцами. Замигало интенсивней. За синим полем прятался вирус, проникший в корневые папки файловой системы, преодолевший трёхуровневую защиту и сумевший физически вывести из строя основное резервное оборудование. И вот флагманский корабль болтается в космосе без систем навигации и защиты. Консервная банка. Возможно, Боунз в некотором роде прав. Тем не менее, система снабжения кислородом функционирует, а значит, полное уничтожение экипажа не является приоритетной целью атаки (или, возможно, защита этих систем вирусу не по зубам). Пока что. Получив код системного администратора, вирус орудует в ядре… А вот что с капитанским доступом и каскадом сменяющихся паролей?  
Джим тронул клавиатуру.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, сэр, — подал голос Спок.  
— Вы правы, мистер Спок.  
Не следует подкидывать заразе дополнительные права доступа. Но в результате имеется чёрный ящик с бомбой, руки в который совать категорически запрещено, а бомбу при этом обезвредить всё равно необходимо.  
— Мне нужен автономный ПАДД, не подсоединявшийся к общей инфосети, по крайней мере, трое суток, — то есть до того момента, как на борт взошёл эр-ридианский посланец. — Возможно такой отыскать?  
Вообще-то отыскать такой ПАДД было чуточку проще, чем совесть у клингона, но мало ли. Сейчас все пожмут плечами, дескать, увы, и Джим придумает что-нибудь ещё. Но Спок...  
Как всегда, Спок. Он сказал:  
— Одна из новейших моделей была предоставлена мне для тестирования шестнадцать стандартных суток назад на посещенной нами базе Флота и ещё не эксплуатировалась. ПАДД находится у меня в каюте, капитан. Полагаю, я должен отправиться за ним.  
— Выполняйте, мистер Спок. И думаю, следовало бы отыскать и привести сюда посла Лай-то. Возможно, он сумеет нам помочь.  
Спок ушёл в темноту коридора, он был там как светлячок. Потом совсем исчез. Джим терпеть не мог ожидание (и скуку, о да), поэтому взял один из ПАДДов отладки и принялся ковыряться на нём. Стандартные окна программ раскрывались перед ним неохотно, с сопротивлением, но раскрывались. Интерфейс переменился — цвета сделались резче, а логика расположения информации стала какой-то уж совсем… инопланетной. Джим всматривался в измененную систему, пытаясь понять чуждую логику. Так же, как когда-то давно он всматривался и вдумывался в тоже весьма инопланетной логики тест одного высокомерного ублюдка, который считал тогда, что если всё плохо, то нужно лечь и умереть.  
«Не нужно умирать, — рассеянно думал Джим, — когда можно жить. И бояться тоже не нужно, потому что безвыигрышных сценариев всё равно не бывает. Даже высокомерные ублюдки в конце концов оказываются ничего так парнями, хоть и с тараканами».  
Джим не понимал этот вирус, но верил, что поймёт (четыреста тридцать восемь человек).  
— Сэр?  
Спок явился с плоской коробкой, нераспечатанной даже, кажется. И с послом. В полутьме посол выглядел фарфоровой куклой ещё более, чем прежде.  
— Вам нравится темнота, посол Лай-то? — рассеянно поинтересовался Джим, пробуя одну программку. Программа ожидаемо не запустилась. — Наверно, все в ней смотрятся как бабочки в ночи?  
Посол прошуршал складками своего одеяния, будто он и сам бабочка.  
— Я никогда не видел этих земных животных, капитан Кирк. Не могу ответить на ваши вопросы, приношу прощение. И должен прокомментировать обстоятельство аварии. На мне есть вина косвенно.  
Спок протянул ПАДД. Джим рассеянно принял его, не отрываясь от ярких цветов больной системы.  
— Вина, посол?  
— Очевидно, компьютерная болезнь занесена мною с помощью моей компьютерной принадлежности.  
— Вирус?  
— Вирус, да. Мыслю, противники инопланетных контактов сочли необходимым прервать мою миссию таким образом. У нас существует глупая вера, что лицо, пересекшее океан или космос, есть нечистое и проклятое.  
— Поразительно и нелогично.  
Да, Джим тоже так подумал. Но в целом он волновался о другом. Он не понимал, с какого конца браться за эту «компьютерную болезнь», хоть убей. Сперва решил, что поможет какая-нибудь из версий программ-«ревизоров». Возможно, достаточно было бы просто сличить контрольные цифры файлов… Вирус контрольные цифры не менял. Вероятно, вписывает себя, заменяя фрагменты кода. Или нет.  
Думай, Джим. Вирус пользуется введёнными паролями доступа, внедряясь всё глубже в корневые папки каждый раз, когда администратор соответствующего сектора делает соответствующий запрос. Ему понадобилось три дня, чтобы вывести из строя три системы. Системы жизнеобеспечения могут быть остановлены только капитанским кодом. Тем не менее, вирус внедрился достаточно глубоко, чтобы осуществить остановку без помощи паролей.  
— Я не понимаю, — сказал Джим.  
Взял ПАДД Спока и принялся думать дальше. Несколько раздражал эр-ридианец — пялился с ощутимым напряжением. Сканер не поможет — не распознает вирусную маску. Собственно, уже не распознал. С зараженного ПАДДа на всякий случай снова запустил эвристический анализатор. Тот завершил сканирование с ожидаемым результатом. Система в норме. Почему не сработал поведенческий блокиратор?  
— Спок, почему не сработал поведенческий блокиратор? От момента заражения прошло около трёх суток.  
Тот вглядывался в разноцветье зараженного терминала и молчал. Джим заметил: пробует вулканский «ограничитель». Бессмысленно — у вулканцев еще более шизофреничные программы. Основной принцип — сокращение, а не расширение функциональности.  
— Ваши системы очень странные, — подал голос посол. — Разноуровневые, а не линейные. Плоско-пространственные, а не трёхмерные. Не расположены во времени. Нужна адаптация.  
— Покажите! — велел Джим. — Несите свою «компьютерную принадлежность»!  
Поздно — Джим проклял свою медлительность, когда вокруг запело. Было громкое, пронзительное, немелодичное и тоскливое — но всё-таки музыка, и неслось из динамиков доселе молчавшей системы оповещения.  
— Песнь поминания мёртвых, — воскликнул посол. Наверное, был испуган — затряс руками. Или не испуган, чёрт знает. Затряс, а Спок сказал:  
— Сэр, дальнейшая трата времени нецелесообразна.  
И схватил посла. Зачем-то. И наконец врубились красные аварийные лампы — замигали противно дёрганым светом. А Джим разглядел растопыренные пальцы своего старшего помощника и понял — мелдинг. Разумное решение, учитывая обстоятельства. Заунывно-пронзительная песнь нервировала. И ожидание нервировало тоже.  
Но ожидание закончилось — и быстро. Закончилось тем, что без предупреждения поймали в захват, прижались и показали. И Джим увидел. Даже почти понял.

***

Настолько похоже на нырок в воду, что Джим начал считать про себя — будто помогло бы не захлебнуться.  
Раз.  
Вокруг зелёное и резкое, как в наркотическом дурмане. Яркие плюмажи вокруг фигур. Фигуры мечутся.  
Два.  
Резкость убавляют, теперь легче и понимается — изнутри. Не похоже на прошлый раз. Тогда в голове просверкнуло чужое и исчезло. Сейчас чужой сам Джим — следовательно, лезут не в его голову, а сам он залез. К Споку.  
Три.  
Аккуратно подтолкнули. Джим видит теперь много всего и сразу. Некоторое к делу не относилось, но смущало, и Джим запихнул это подальше, чтобы разобраться потом, в тишине и одиночестве. А главное: Эр-Ридиан походит на цветущий сад, и Джим не понимает, какие там могут быть террористы и революционеры. А они есть: люди в мареве разноцветных пятен и теней, машут руками, возбужденно кричат, искажая фарфоровые лица ненавистью. Эр-ридианцы не строят небоскребов и вообще не знают необходимости жить высоко, не вровень с землёй. Им странно. У них есть линии и нет уровней, но есть координатная многомерность. Есть мерность телесная, материальная, есть плоскость энергетическая (некорректный термин, не отражает).  
Четыре.  
Это понимает любой младенец, а Джим Кирк не понимает. Программа расположена во времени и пространстве, линейна и однопотокова. Это означает, что программа не видит градаций и рангов.  
Пять.  
Здесь Джим уже откровенно тонет. Чужое. Чуждое. Жестокое и не осознающее своей жестокости, потому что привычная душевная нагота уже не воспринимается как болезненная. Это как если всю жизнь не чувствуешь себя в безопасности и ждёшь, что придут и лишат всего и сразу. Не боишься, но просто ждёшь и не чувствуешь себя в безопасности. Какая тут безопасность, если даже руками не прикроешься.  
Хватит.  
Когда тебя наказывают, и наказывают потому, что видят как на ладони.  
Хватит.  
Путешествие среди звёзд меняет тебя, ты становишься другим. Это всем видно. Новое пугает.  
Хватит.  
Шесть.  
Джим утонул.

***

Но Спок схватил за шкирку и вытащил. Отдышаться не дал. Сунул в руки ПАДД. И — да, он прав. Джим теперь понял, что делать, и четыреста тридцать восемь человек команды будут живы, если он еще поднажмёт.  
Говорит:  
— У меня есть старая программа-раптор, её должно хватить. Я введу капитанский пароль доступа к ядру системы. Линейность и однонаправленность программы не позволит ей воспользоваться паролем немедленно, пока не будут отработаны файлы третьего уровня. Этот уровень можно искусственно продлевать, создавая новые файлы. Но боюсь, недолго. В это время я заменю пароли доступа всех администраторов и запущу программу-раптор. Если понадобится, буду удалять файлы вируса вручную. Ну? Как тебе?  
Спок кивнул, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови:  
— Я могу ассистировать в процессе, создавая дополнительные линейные последовательности. Но всё же полагаю, у вас будет приблизительно восемьдесят семь и три десятых секунды, сэр. Не больше.  
— Ух. Немного похоже на межгалактический чемпионат по поеданию гамбургеров.  
— Простите?  
— Ничего, Спок. Тебе не понять. Давай просто сделаем это.  
Тот молча кивает — Джим любит своего старпома лютейшей любовью в тот момент, когда всё мигает алым, и в ушах закладывает от заунывного. Споку можно доверять — это лучший повод для любви.  
Они приступают через десять минут: ровно за три целых шесть десятых минуты до предположительного коллапса систем жизнеобеспечения (по оценке вулканца).  
У Джима горят щеки и кончики пальцев — он не думает, он делает. Почему-то этот момент посол выбирает, чтобы сказать:  
— Вам разомкнули контур.  
Джим мотает головой. Он не хочет сейчас даже слышать.  
— Сорок семь секунд, сэр.  
Начинает получаться — заунывный вой затихает. Спок справляется, значит, тоже. Джим меняет пароли, удаляет хвосты кодов, бьёт гадину.  
— Вам ведь больно так жить, почему вы не замкнётесь? — не унимается посол, а Джиму плевать на дипломатию.  
— Может, потом? Или вот есть куча народу ещё, если вам нечем заняться. Чёрт.  
— Тридцать шесть секунд.  
Лампы перестают мигать — это делает существование значительно более сносным.  
Посол трясёт рукавами.  
— Помощник Спок…  
— Девятнадцать секунд.  
В этот момент Спок зачем-то шарахает Джима по затылку, и Джим не успевает дослушать, что же этот читатель человеческих душ скажет вулканцу. Это раздражает.

***

В следующий раз Джима держат крепко и без всякой деликатности, но, несомненно, надёжно. Свет в лицо бьёт яркий, режущий, и Джим ликующе жмурится (получилось!), пытаясь освободиться. Хватка усиливается (с вулканцами, помнит Джим, не потягаешься). Но Джим продолжает бороться, потому что не может пока что остановиться.  
— Пожалуйста, не шевелитесь, капитан, у вас кровотечение. Все системы корабля функционируют, специалисты заняты восстановлением поврежденных баз данных и устранением последствий сбоев отдельных служб, поэтому ваше вмешательство уже не требуется.  
— Зачем ты меня ударил, Спок? И что тебе сказал наш экстрасенс?  
У Спока такое лицо, будто он выполнил недопустимую операцию и должен быть закрыт. Что он там себе ответил, Джим не слышит. Свет делается очень уж ярким. 

***

— Чем это ты так обидел своего драгоценного остроухого?  
На этот раз Джим не спешил раскрывать глаза — помнил, что нет нужды торопиться.  
— Почему — обидел?  
Наконец решился — открыл глаза и увидел Боунза. У того был трагически-традиционный вид «мы все болтаемся в консервной банке посреди злого холодного космоса» (не то чтобы он был сильно неправ).  
— Он пришёл, швырнул тебя на койку и ушёл.  
— И?  
— Башку тебе пробило, вот тебе «и»! Крышкой люка системы коммуникации, под которым ты, дурила, стоял!  
— О. А мне показалось, это меня Спок шарахнул. Не знаю, зачем и почему. Просто показалось. Что с кораблем?  
— Всё в норме. Летим помаленьку. И ты тоже будешь в норме, если заткнешься и полежишь спокойно пару часов. Могу вырубить, если хочешь, — хмыкнул и щедро взмахнул гипошприцем.  
— Не хочу. Уйди-уйди! Даже не пробуй.  
Так Джим остался в тишине и смятении. И в одиночестве — стал усердно думать, но боясь касаться утащенного из чужих мозгов. Почему Спок обиделся? И обиделся ли? Что ему сказал экстрасенс? И не спросишь ведь.  
И не то чтобы Джим думал, что его есть за что любить или хотя бы уважать. То есть он, конечно, спас корабль (много раз), но вот сам по себе Джим...  
Джиму было сейчас как-то… отвратительно.

_дневник лейтенант-коммандера Спока  
звёздная дата: 2264.04.11.11:07_

В связи с инцидентом мой разговор с родителями был отложен на неопределенный срок — связь всё ещё не вполне стабильна. В виду произошедшего и в связи со словами посла Лай-то-С’Штн’Шт’лат мне требуется время, чтобы вновь восстановить полный контроль над эмоциями.  
Адмирал Кристофер Пайк утверждал, что служба под началом Джеймса Кирка будет ежедневным испытанием моего «ослиного» вулканского самоконтроля, но я был самоуверен и считал, что готов к трудностям.  
Сейчас я не испытываю былой уверенности. Прежние ориентиры теряют свою ценность, Джим как-то сказал, что у него «почва уходит из-под ног». Теперь я понимаю смысл этой идиомы.

 

 **  
2\. Праздник — дело святое  
**  
Чехов сказал, что будет весело.  
Спок возразил в том смысле, что человеческие, и мистера Чехова в частности, представления о веселье его весьма удивляют.  
Присоединился Сулу и заметил со свойственной ему азиатски издевательской деликатностью, что уважает, но не понимает вулканских традиций медитации вместо завтрака, обеда и ужина и по некоторым другим поводам.  
Тут Джим осознал со всей отчетливостью, что такие разговоры до добра не доведут (и не все присутствующие вполне осознают, насколько сильны вулканцы), поэтому торопливо постановил:  
— Рождеству — быть! Так же, как и во все предыдущие годы, на «Энтерпрайзе» будет отмечаться Рождество. Да, в этот раз в команде больше представителей иных рас. Думаю, им будет полезно и интересно поучаствовать. И мы с удовольствием отметим любой другой традиционный праздник любой из рас, если поступит соответствующее предложение.  
Что означало: придётся много пить и будет очень болеть голова в дурацком красном колпаке Санты. Так, будто про ней проскакала упряжка оленей, и не один раз. А красноносый Боунз поутру станет разносить свои противопохмельные подарки по каютам, совершенно не учитывая ранги и заслуги (капитану — последним).  
Джима передёрнуло. Но что поделаешь, раз уж Чехов обещал всем веселье и никто не уйдёт обиженным. И тогда все стали готовиться к торжеству. На корабле воцарился ад кромешный.

***

— Я не очень понимаю, что между вами с остроухим происходит, но замечаю не только я. На днях слышал сплетню, будто бы ты приставал к гоблину, а он отказал и дал тебе в морду. Ты — к гоблину! Уржаться, — сообщил Боунз, между делом выкачивая из Джима пинту крови.  
— Уф, — отозвался Джим. Он и сам не очень понимал, и выписал бы премию любому, кто сумел бы доступно объяснить.  
— Вы бы уже помирились, а то смотреть тошно.  
Возможно, Боунз взялся подкармливать знакомого вампира. И он, кажется, считает своим долгом всех со всеми мирить.  
— Мы не ссорились. Просто…  
Боунз взмахнул рукой:  
— Без подробностей. Не хочу знать. Просто сделайте уже что-нибудь! Остроухий чахнет, а у самого морда того и гляди треснет от потуг делать вид, что всё в норме.  
Джим ничего такого не замечал (старался смотреть на Спока пореже, конечно), а Боунз внезапно переменил тему:  
— На днях мне Хелен написала. Спрашивает, как ты там. И как ты там, Джим?  
— Нормально.  
— А, вон оно что, — многозначительно ответил Боунз. — Ну ладно, так и отвечу.  
Потом погремел пробирками, склянками, пожужжал трикодером:  
— Не узнаю тебя, Джим! Два дня увольнительной на Борите, лучшие бордели галактики! А ты здоров, никакой даже самой завалящей боритианской гонореи! Ты на планету не спускался, что ли?  
Джим на планету спускался. Кроме борделей там синее море, синее небо и чистый розоватый песок. Из песка Джим лепил маленькие домики, вроде фермерских в Айове, и «Энтерпрайз», а волны их слизывали — будто и не было. Вот Спок не спускался совсем, да. Джим проверил через терминал. Боунз, пронырливая скотина, лез Джиму под кожу.  
— Я могу идти?  
— Да, разумеется. Физически ты совершенно здоров. Напомни только ребятам о травмоопасности венков из омелы, хорошо?  
— Да, конечно. В смысле… чего?  
— Иногда засовывание языков друг другу в глотки приводит к смерти от удушья. Сегодня видел такую парочку…  
— Ты уже заранее пьяный?  
Если Боунз своей тупой шуточкой хотел что-то там разрядить, то зря - не вышло. Испортил настроение окончательно.

***

Что касаемо старшего помощника Спока, то ему настроение не мог испортить никто, поскольку у вулканцев настроение не портится (а слово tui’lo, то есть «настроение», является устаревшим и в современных текстах не используется).  
Спок наблюдал за суетой: навигатор Чехов, терранец шумный, активный и чрезвычайно непоседливый (но гений даже по вулканским меркам), лично руководил подготовкой к мероприятию. Именно поэтому постоянно происходили досадные задержки и грубые нарушения техники безопасности. Четырежды были безвозвратно утрачены упаковки декоративных элементов, однажды сам мистер Чехов упал с приставной лестницы и травмировал колено, а еще раз сбежавшие из медотсека трибблы съели заготовленные фигурные сладости (частота побегов трибблов за последний месяц увеличилась в два и две десятых раза).  
Однако, насколько Спок мог судить со стороны, участники процесса не расстраивались и не теряли надежды на успех. Например, они украсили капитанское кресло блестящим шнуром из целлулоида («мишура») и почти украсили кресло самого Спока, но он вовремя пресёк, заодно спас и капитанское кресло.  
Терранцы стихийны, и кто бы сумел предсказать, что им ещё «взбредёт в голову» — следовало быть крайне осторожным. На всякий случай Спок ознакомился со всей доступной информацией по тегу «Рождество» в корабельной базе данных, и прочитанное его несколько… встревожило. 

***

Накануне Джиму приснилось, что Спок плачет. Во сне у Спока это получалось очень искренне, хотя и не слишком умело: лицо его оставалось почти полностью неподвижным, только подрагивали уголки губ. Ну и глаза — Джима напугали его глаза, какие-то совершенно потерянные и мёртвые. И влажно блестящие в обрамлении слипшихся от слёз ресниц. Они не покраснели, как обычно краснеют у людей, просто сделались более тёмными и яркими.  
— Почему ты плачешь? — спросил Спока Джим, но ответа не получил: тот отвернулся, пошёл и вовсе исчез.  
Сон поселил в Джиме смутное беспокойство, а его утро перед Рождеством началось несколько раньше запланированного: внезапно вгрызшаяся в затылок боль разбудила резко и безжалостно. Боунз предупреждал: такое возможно ещё некоторое время после травмы головы. Поэтому Джим просто использовал предоставленный добрым доктором гипошприц и сделался счастлив. Боль отступила вместе с сонливостью - у Джима появились лишние двадцать минут на горячий душ и завтрак. За завтраком думалось о Споке - ну, в целом.  
В столовой мишура и всякие там шарики развешены были не очень-то со вкусом, но были они яркие и праздничные. Народ доволен, думалось Джиму, а больше-то чего желать?  
Джим был тоже доволен, но пока ещё не придумал, как выкрутиться и не попасть на опасную для его головы, нервов и тонкой душевной организации попойку. Ничего. Придумает.  
И да, мишурой обмотали капитанское кресло, кресло старшего помощника, кресло начальника отдела связи, навигатора, рулевого, начальника вспомогательных корабельных служб… весь капитанский мостик. С потолка что-то свешивалось тоже.  
Спок выглядел изумленным, подавленным, сломленным и более не боролся. Похоже, это Рождество его доконает.  
Джим ощутил неуверенность: что, если он собственными руками погубил своего старшего помощника?..

***

**Хроники Этого Самого Бедлама на “Энтерпрайзе”  
(ария, исполняется собственноголосно доктором МакКоем, драматически и с надрывом)**

Звёздная дата: 2264.04.21.11:07

Джим. Мерзавец. Подлец.

Звёздная дата: 2264.04.21.11:09

Все подлецы, бедный доктор должен страдать. Все подлецы, слышите?!

Звёздная дата: 2264.04.21.11:12

Джим подписал распоряжение не глядя, и остроухий гоблин не глядит такое никогда (“Сфера человеческих развлечений, доктор, располагается вне моих научных интересов”). В общем, доктор МакКой избран Сантой. Официально. Утверждён в должности. Мне принесли колпак, красную куртку и накладной живот седьмого месяца беременности у человеческой женщины. Джим подписал не только распоряжение, но и приговор. Себе.

Звёздная дата: 2264.04.21.11:15

Джим не попадается на пути, верно, избегает. Подлец и трус. Ничего. Придёт ещё противопохмельное просить.

Звёздная дата: 2264.04.21.12:27

В нём (костюме Санты, накладном животе, бороде) жить можно, но не слишком долго и счастливо. Жарко, противно. Примерил под требования и обезьяньи вопли персонала лазарета. Тут же снял. Переведусь на другой корабль.  
Чехов бегает в оленьих рожках. В оленьих рожках он всем нравится и вызывает сюсюкающее умиление. “Вы, - говорит, - доктор, почему такой хмурый? А вы знали, что Рождество придумали в России? Вам обязательно нужно расслабиться! Наденьте шапку Санты и привесьте себе веночек хоть какой над столом. Станет лучше, правда!” Наивный человек Чехов, налижется первым, потому что всегда пьёт на спор, а не перепьёт его только ленивый. И всё равно ведь будет вызывать умиление! А доктор хмурый потому, что мечтал в тишине и одиночестве раздавить бутылку бурбона.  
Сволочи!

Звёздная дата: 2264.04.21.14:27

Заговорщически явился Скотти. Говорю ему: “Без меня! Любые фантазии - без меня!”  
Он придумал перепрограммировать репликаторы в каютах капитана и старшего помощника. Они, видите ли, “слишком напряжены”, и “должно же и им полагаться рождественское чудо!”.  
Джим сам как чудо. Рождественское, мать его. Ладно, пусть его репликатор в рождественскую ночь подавится яблоками и блюёт эгг-ногом. Я не против.  
Лишь бы меня не трогали. Но поздно - уже трогают.

Звёздная дата: 2264.04.21.15:27

Не буду учить никакие песни и стихи.  
Не буду. Не заставите.  
Я в отчаянии, а в отчаянии люди способны на самые чудовищные поступки!

Звёздная дата: 2264.04.21.20:27

Оказывается, мне полагается шестёрка оленей. Среди оленей Чехов. Почему-то нет среди оленей Джима, а как бы он хорошо смотрелся с рогами, сволочь!  
Как я и ожидал - первая жертва Рождества. Энсин Бриджерс отравилась эгг-ногом из репликатора. Скотти лишить премии и публично выпороть. Запретить эгг-ног, омелы, мишуру, песни.

Звёздная дата: 2264.04.21.22:27

Мои минуты славы. Выглядят жалко.  
В красном костюме, с накладным животом, в толпе мужиков с рогами я хожу от каюты к каюте и из большого мешка достаю всякую херню, которую и вручаю очередной жертве. Я уже подарил красное эротическое белье (кажется), шерстяные носки, набор для игры в го, тюбик чего-то, чего не хочу знать, книгу по цветоводству…  
Нет, список бесконечен.  
А мне, Санте, надо успеть до полуночи! На борту четыреста тридцать восемь членов экипажа.  
Издали видел Джима, но тот технично избежал гибели под копытами рождественской упряжки.

Звёздная дата: 2264.04.22.01:02

Вызвали по интеркому. Джим, но в каюту Спока.  
Эта фраза должна была быть сказана, и я говорю: я так и знал!

 

***

Выпить всё же пришлось. С Чеховым, за Рождество. С группой инженеров Скотти - за благополучие корабля. Со связистами, за лёгкую связь. С Ухурой лично, на брудершафт - после девяти лет знакомства она разрешила по имени и на “ты”. Завтра она протрезвеет, но будет поздно. Напоследок не сумел избежать весёлых и общительных ксенобиологов - те пили за ложноножки диутикариуса обыкновенного с Керманы IV. Хороший тост. Спок бы одобрил. Но он, конечно, на празднование не явился.  
А Джиму зачем-то подарили фарфоровых слонов. Джим не очень понял назначение и функционал подарка, но искренне поблагодарил. Каждый год его коллекция ненужного хлама пополнялась силами экипажа. Его экипаж - самый лучший во Вселенной! - знал толк в бессмысленном хламе.  
В отяжелевшем и раздумчивом настроении отправился в офицерский блок. У собственной каюты, привалившись спиной к стене и уткнув подбородок в грудь, стоял Спок. Зажмурившись.  
\- Спок?  
Тот слепо помотал головой. Отдаленный неясный гул означал вечеринку на четвертой палубе, здесь же стояло молчание. Вряд ли офицерский состав оказался в стороне и упустил возможность легально напиться.  
\- Спок? Ты…  
Тот снова замотал головой, но молча. И выглядел хреново.  
\- Идём-ка.  
Идти, пожалуй, нужно было в спокову каюту, а не через весь корабль в лазарет, чтобы вслед косились. Да. Верно. Из каюты вызвать медперсонал. Хорошо бы Боунза, но тот ведь сейчас вовсю отжигает в костюме Санты (Джим сам ему велел), так что М’Бенга бы тоже сошёл. Ну или ещё кто!  
Спок вздрогнул и зашипел от осторожного прикосновения к плечу. Кровью не пахло, а уж запах крови Джим знал - и людской красной, и вулканской зеленой, и андорианской голубой. И еще какой-то. Запах крови, какая бы она ни была, ни с чем не перепутаешь. Выбивая на панели доступа капитанский код, всё же спросил:  
\- Ты ранен? Травмирован? Ну отвечай же!  
Но тот мотал головой и ничего отвечать не хотел (не мог?), и вообще - едва волочил ноги.  
\- Свет! Семьдесят процентов! - велел Джим. В каюте пахло хвоей и чем-то пряным, тлела дрянь в миске, пускала серые дымные завитки - а ведь Спок никогда бы не оставил в каюте потенциально пожароопасный объект без присмотра. С гобеленов на Джима глядели фракталы, и с укором. - Садись давай. Или ложись. Сейчас я вызову какого-нибудь медика, но мне нужно знать, что ему говорить. Ну?  
Спок глядел на Джима мутно. Кривил губы, будто бы сплюнуть хотел или там чего, а потом сказал:  
\- Напиток… из репликатора. Традиционный… Попробовал. Оказал своеобразный эффект на психику.  
\- Эгг-ног? Глинтвейн? А! Какао? Чёрт. Убью Скотти, а труп скормлю этим вашим… медведям….  
\- Сехлат.  
\- Да. Ну! Весь лазарет тоже нахрен разогнать. Кто-нибудь! Капитан Кирк вызывает лазарет!  
И лазарет отозвался - трезвым и злым голосом (будто услышали, как там себе Джим кипятился).  
\- Лазарет слушает! Джим, если у тебя раскалывается голова, то сам, засранец, виноват, я говорил тебе...  
\- Спок отравился какой-то дрянью из репликатора. Тащи сюда свой зад.  
Голос перестал быть злым, сделавшись просто сосредоточенным и хмурым.  
\- Иду. Три минуты.  
Спок сидел на своей койке так, будто она собиралась рухнуть в чёрную дыру немедленно. Кусал губы. Потом сказал:  
\- Всё истончается.  
\- Правда? Истончается? Что, Спок?  
\- Барьеры. Границы.  
Джим нахмурился и сел на пол перед кроватью. Когда вулканцы стискивают пальцы, те не белеют, а зеленеют. Спок способен смять нифлоновый каркас кровати этими пальцами.  
\- Потерпи пару минут. Слушай, тебя ведь должно… ну, выворачивать в уборной… не знаю.  
Но на этом откровенность Спокова иссякла. Джим поднял взгляд и понял, что сон-то был в руку.

***

\- Да он просто пьян, - без всякой деликатности сообщил Боунз, зверски вперив взгляд в трикодер. Пьян, по версии Боунза, был Спок. Не трикодер.  
А Спок продолжал кривить губы.  
\- Ну так сделай что-нибудь!  
\- Вывести из организма продукты переработки какао-бобов? Извини, Джим, не встречал ещё ни одного вулканца, умудрившегося наклюкаться какао. Была бы обычная интоксикация - нет вопросов, стандартная схема. А так… Сам протрезвеет.  
Джим вздохнул. Продолжало вонять хвоей.  
\- Слушай, но ведь алкоголь… Должно же быть весело.  
\- Тебе самому-то весело в последнее время пить? Правда? То-то ты с пьянки свалил сразу после полуночи и почти трезвый.  
\- А ты пил виски на смене. В одиночестве.  
\- Пометь в моём личном деле. Объяви мне выговор.  
Сверлили друг друга злыми взглядами. Потом МакКой вздохнул и тихо сказал:  
\- Взрослые ж люди, Джим. И чем взрослее, тем меньше поводов веселиться. Сам же знаешь. А однажды становишься таким взрослым, что дальше виски пьёшь как лекарство, а оно не помогает. Очевидно, Споку тоже не помогло.  
Джим закусил губу, а Спок вклинился:  
\- Слишком много. Уйдите, доктор.  
Тот пожал плечами:  
\- Не думаю, что я тут нужен. А ты присмотри за своим помощником, Джим, будь хорошим капитаном.  
Не то чтобы Джим верил, что он хороший капитан.  
\- Давай баиньки, а? - попросил Спока тихо, когда дверь за доктором закрылась. - Мне обычно помогает. Наутро только голова трещит.  
Спок поднялся на ноги. Постоял. Поглядел на Джима совсем трезво и честно признался:  
\- Это ужасно больно, когда барьеры сняты. Стоишь… голый. Перед собой. Всё в себе видишь.

***

Особый повод для гордости - когда не выспрашиваешь, пользуясь поводом, случаем, обстоятельствами.  
Джим не потому не пьёт, что не помогает. Помогает, в некотором роде. Страшновато стоять голым перед собой, тут Спок прав.  
Так встретили Рождество: Спок спал в своей кровати, но не разобранной. Сапоги с него стянул Джим, а остальное трогать не стал. Сам заснул в неудобном по-вулкански кресле. Утром головы трещали у обоих.  
Но сильнее всех на корабле голова трещала у Чехова, потому что треск в голове изобрели русские. Сразу после изобретения водки. А водки Чехов выпил изрядно. 

 

**3\. Маяк в темноте**

_дневник лейтенант-коммандера Спока  
звёздная дата: 2264.04.25.01:07_

Нападение на корабль произошло через три часа сорок шесть минут от начала гамма-смены, когда основной руководящий состав “Энтерпрайз” отдыхал. Поэтому принятие оперативных решений в первые минуты атаки легло на второго помощника Кристанс и рулевого Тай Хэ Ляна.  
Рулевым был предпринят стандартный маневр уклонения на двадцать восемь градусов относительно курса корабля. Однако при слаженной атаке четырех клингонских “птиц” такое действие вряд ли могло значительно улучшить положение. После двух залпов бортовых орудий “птиц” мощность защитного экрана “Энтерпрайза” снизилась на двадцать целых и восемьдесят пять сотых процента. Ответный удар не имел сколько-нибудь заметного успеха.  
К этому моменту я прервал медитацию и явился на мостик. Следом, через пятьдесят три секунды, явился и капитан Кирк (его волосы неаккуратно торчали, указывая, что немногим ранее он спал), и затем - остальные офицеры альфа-состава. Противником был дан третий залп, спровоцировавший короткий перебой в работе гравитатора, но никто из членов экипажа не пострадал.  
По приказу капитана лейтенант Ухура попыталась установить связь с атакующими. Клингоны не принимали сигнал, а мощность щита снизилась еще на семь целых пять cотых процента. И медленно, но верно продолжила падение.

***

На панорамном экране всё выглядело достаточно безобидно и даже, как выразился бы Спок, “эстетически привлекательно”. Клингонские “птицы” - синие светляки. Солнце системы Мираха - оранжевое, а россыпь звёзд за ним - белая. И всё это налеплено на чёрный картон, на каком обычно направляют официальные соболезнования.  
\- Четыре лёгких боевых корабля…. Скотти, как дела в инженерном? Почему падают мощности?  
\- Не знаю, сэр, - лаконично отозвался Скотти, и по его лаконичности сделалось понятно, насколько он встревожен и даже зол. - Выясняю.  
И прервал связь. Клингоны продолжали висеть в трёх десятках миль, никаких действий не предпринимая. Будто в ожидании.  
\- Лейтенант Ухура, вы произвели стандартное оповещение на всех частотах? Которое “мы мирный исследовательский корабль и бла-бла-бла”?  
Поймал укоризненный взгляд Спока.  
\- Да, сэр. Никакой реакции.  
\- Тогда следовало бы попробовать отогнать их на достаточное расстояние и выйти в варп. Скотти! Что у вас там?  
Скотти ответил, явственно сглатывая ругательства.  
\- Мощности продолжают падать. Место утечки энергии устанавливается. Предыдущий отчёт вы затребовали ровно две минуты назад, сэр.  
Джим скрипнул зубами.  
\- У нас “красная тревога”, мистер Скотт. Нам нужна энергия на огневую поддержку и варп-три. Хотя бы три.  
\- Огневую поддержку выкроить получится. На варп энергии уже не хватит.  
\- Чёрт.  
\- “Красная тревога” объявлена тринадцать минут назад, сэр. Мы работаем над проблемой. Сэр.  
Джиму слегка неловко, но вообще для неловкости времени не особо много.  
\- Прости. Я знаю, что ты делаешь всё, что в твоих силах. Нам нужно ещё немножко сверх, - впрочем, как и всегда в случае со Скотти. - Сколько залпов у нас есть?  
\- Думаю, ещё пять серий по четырем целям потянем.  
\- Хорошо. Работайте.  
Спок стоял, привычно сложив руки за спиной. Ухура теребила клипсу динамика. Чехов пальцами выстукивал одному ему известный мотив, чрезвычайно сложный. Сулу в непроницаемости не уступал Споку. Джим кивнул рулевому:  
\- Наводи по моим координатам.  
И принялся за расчёты. Двадцать залпов. Спок мог бы сказать, что “неразумно впустую потратить четыре из них”. Но Спок всё молчит.  
\- Обратный отсчёт. Десять, девять…  
Ярко-синие всполохи сорвались. Разбухая, поплыли.  
Потом исчезли. Как и не было.  
В какой-то миле от “птиц”, а птицы как висели, так и висели. Такие же наглые и презрительные.  
Джим такое впервые в жизни увидел.  
\- Что за… Спок?  
Тот мотнул головой и почти - догадался Джим - закусил губу.  
\- Я мог бы предположить защитное поле высокой плотности, однако малые корабли чисто технически невозможно оснастить подобными установками, а отраженная энергия заряда не исчезает бесследно.  
\- А здесь - исчезла?  
\- Да. Полностью. Это… уникально.  
\- Так, а что с нашими собственными щитами?  
Впрочем, сам видел: столбик индикатора неумолимо полз вниз, к отметке “шестьдесят пять”. При достижении отметки в “пятьдесят” автоматически отключаются периферийные службы и снабжение лабораторий (кроме экспериментальных установок приоритета “альфа”).  
Звёздные войны - далеко не так увлекательно, как принято показывать в фильмах. Джим почувствовал, как по виску ползёт капля пота.  
\- Мистер Спок, мостик ваш. Я в инженерный. И жду гениальных озарений.  
Когда Джим добрался до нулевой палубы, индикатор уже подрагивал в задумчивом “шестьдесят четыре с четвертью”. Инженерный же походил на андорианский базар - шумно и суетливо. Джима в мельтешении не замечали. Оттирали плечами, толкали, наступали на ноги. А вот Скотти Джим заметил издали: гремел ругательствами и испепелял взглядами.  
\- Ну? - вопросил.  
А Скотти ответил:  
\- Ебать трикодер дважды! Утечку всё ещё ищем! Но ядро точно в норме и основные каналы все целы. Лично лазил проверять.  
\- А энергия уходит.  
Скотти снова выругался.  
\- Будто “пиявка” сосёт.  
\- “Пиявка”? Думаешь, существуют технологии бесконтактного изъятия энергии?  
\- Мы уже давно умеем передавать энергию на расстоянии без материальных носителей.  
Джим знал, он тоже учился в Академии.  
\- Я помню. Для передачи нужны точные настройки и прочее. Плюс у нас мощный щит. Но… они сожрали энергию наших фазерных зарядов. Спок говорит, никогда такого не видел.  
\- Бля.  
\- Ага. А нельзя перекинуть все мощности на щит и поднять его хотя бы до девяноста пяти процентов? Если отключить периферию полностью?  
Пот тёк за шиворот. Во взгляде Скотти сквозило осторожное понимание:  
\- Думаешь, они пробили щит первой атакой и присосались? Поэтому ждут?  
Столбик индикатора равнодушно полз вниз.  
\- Не знаю. Мне только что пришло в голову.  
\- Если они подпитываются от нашего варп-ядра через уязвимости в щите, то это та ещё фантастика.  
\- Пожалуй.  
\- Придётся отрубить лаборатории.  
Спок сейчас занят исследованием каких-то там мутаций бактерий в вакууме. Прости, Спок.  
\- Отрубай.  
\- Учёные нас съедят.  
\- Да, но это будут живые учёные. Работы в лабораториях уже остановлены, так что приступай.  
Скотти приступил.

_дневник лейтенант-коммандера Спока  
звёздная дата: 2264.04.25.01:27_

Произошедшее затем вряд ли можно назвать катастрофой, но вот неожиданностью - без сомнения. Эффект переключения мощностей оказался своеобразным и проявился в двух внешне никак не связанных событиях.  
Во-первых, уровень общих мощностей корабля резко упал - на 12 процентов за первые четыре минуты, и резко приблизился к критическому.  
Во-вторых, некоторая часть работников инженерного отсека почувствовала настолько резкое недомогание, что была тут же госпитализирована с диагнозом “общее истощение организма”. Данная негативная реакция была продемонстрирована только терранцами. Представители других рас никаких изменений в самочувствии не проявили.

***

Эту хрень Джим почувствовал ещё на нулевой палубе, а к первой палубе, командной, в ушах у него тяжело бухало, как после весёленькой пробежки в полной амуниции или пары суток непрерывного боевого дежурства. Впрочем, отдыха он отхватил всего минут сорок перед внеочередной сменой, а по опыту Джим давно знал - лучше не спать вовсе, чем быть внезапно разбуженным, едва заснув. Неприятно, но не смертельно.  
На мостике ничего не переменилось - Ухура теребила клипсу, Чехов барабанил мотив, Спок с Сулу соревновались за звание Мистера Невозмутимости (конкурс по скоростному поеданию гамбургеров всегда нравился Джиму гораздо больше). Клингоны тоже никуда не девались.  
Ничего, подумал Джим. И не из такого выбирались.  
В час двадцать Скотти привёл план Джима в исполнение, а ещё через три минуты всё полетело кувырком.  
Индикатор общекорабельных мощностей замигал тревожно и похоронно: “Пятьдесят два процента! Пятьдесят два процента!”. А Джим ощутил, что мостик клинит резко вправо, затем, так же резко - влево. И почти вывалился из кресла. Но Спок - вечно без страха и упрёка - не дал упасть. Он спросил громко и требовательно:  
\- Капитан, с вами всё в порядке? Следует ли вызвать доктора МакКоя?  
Джим не понял, за какой нуждой звать Боунза, поэтому ответил:  
\- Не нужно МакКоя. Нужен Скотти и…  
Боунз всё равно вклинился:  
\- Джим! Эй, Джим! Лазарет - мостику! По лазарету объявляю “красную тревогу”! У меня двадцать человек из инженерного с истощением!  
Джим попытался сообразить:  
\- Истощение? Какого…  
Но перебил Спок:  
\- Только терранцы, доктор? Представители остальных рас чувствуют себя удовлетворительно?  
\- Э. Да. Ты прав. Погоди. Ты сам-то в норме? А остальные на мостике? Мне бежать к вам?  
И опять Джим оказался слишком медлителен и туп, чтобы понять вовремя и возмутиться чужому самоуправству. Да и… Спока не переспоришь.  
\- Моё состояние удовлетворительно, доктор. Однако ваше присутствие на мостике было бы целесообразно.  
\- Иду! Уже иду!  
Тут же захлёбывался Скотти:  
\- Кэп! Джим! Это хер знает что! Щит едва держит шестьдесят! Энергия утекает как в жопу, блин! Народ валится с ног!  
Джиму, чьи мозги сейчас работали медленно, удалось понять не сразу. Но удалось. По крайней мере, ему так показалось.  
\- Они не трогают наше варп-ядро. Я идиот! Тупица! Для них весь “Энтерпрайз” - большая батарейка. Переместив энергию на щит, мы сделали энергию ещё доступней. Но почему от истощения страдают только люди? Я не понимаю. Спок?  
Горячие руки Спока лежали теперь у Джима на плечах и этим позволяли сохранять вертикальное положение, хотя и без особой уверенности.  
\- Полагаю, люди являются единственной на корабле абсолютно пси-нулевой расой. Энергия терранцев легко доступна для изъятия. Степень выраженности симптомов истощения, вероятно, зависит от близости к инженерному отсеку и индивидуальной устойчивости организма конкретного индивида и, скорее всего, является побочным эффектом, а не самоцелью при быстром перекачивании корабельной энергии.  
\- Пятьдесят процентов! - прокричал Скотти в динамик. Ухура от окрика вздрогнула, выглядела пришибленной. Чехов перестал выбивать мотив. Спина у Сулу оставалась идеально прямой, но между лопаток расплывалось пятно пота.  
Клингоны жрали.  
Мысль Джимова - одна единственная, но важная - оформилась:  
\- Нужно отрубить им батарейку.  
\- Что, капитан?  
\- Мы должны отрубить всё - щиты, двигатели, системы навигации и жизнеобеспечения. Воздуха, кажется, хватит часа на два. Тепла - на час. Клингоны не будут стрелять. Им нужны от нас энергия и корабль без повреждений. Они подумают, что выкачали всё до дна и попытаются подойти ближе. Но стрелять не будут. Накопленную во время отключения систем энергию мы используем на варп-прыжок, как только они перестанут нас пить.  
Все принялись переглядываться, а Спок сказал:  
\- Ваш план основывается на предположении, что системы изъятия энергии на клингонских кораблях не могут работать одновременно с другими службами и требуют отдельного запуска или отключения. Однако вероятность подобного составляет тридцать три процента. Ещё пятнадцать процентов на успех плана я обычно прибавляю в связи с вашим патологическим и необъяснимым личным везением, капитан.  
\- Есть идеи получше? Скотт?  
\- Сорок восемь процентов, капитан. Больше идей нет. И сил у ребят - тоже.  
Влетел - вовремя - Боунз. Отвратительно бодрый.  
И объявил:  
\- Вижу, веселье полным ходом!  
И влепил каждому по гипошприцу.  
Жизнь резко похорошела.

***

Погружаются во тьму.  
Сперва - лабораторные и грузовые отсеки. Джим представляет, как быстро чернота окутывает стеллажи и рабочие терминалы, как всё меркнет и исчезает. Затем - спортивные и рекреационные помещения. В них стоит запах потной кожи, гимнастических гелей и присыпок, и теперь - тоже темнота. Космос снаружи, бессмысленная скорлупа корабля, космос внутри.  
Людей собрали в столовой и конференц-залах. Велели лечь на пол и дышать спокойно, закрыть глаза и расслабиться. Не паниковать. Ни в коем случае не паниковать. По возможности молчать, чтобы не тратить драгоценный кислород. Обниматься - дозволительно и даже предпочтительно. Берегите тепло. В первые шестьдесят минут после отключения прогнозируется понижение температуры воздуха не менее чем на семь градусов. Но часа должно хватить.  
По прекращению пассивной утечки персонал поймёт: пора. Будут минуты три или четыре, чтобы запустить все необходимые системы и совершить прыжок. Джим верит в свой экипаж.  
Последним темнеет капитанский мостик.  
Несколько секунд остаточного свечения экрана оставляют за веками Джима четыре тёмных пятна - клингонские “птицы”. Остальное красное и жёлтое - линии и мельтешащие точки. Джим теперь тоже лежит на полу - не хотелось бы свалиться с кресла.  
Погружаясь во тьму вместе со своим кораблем, Джим, вопреки им же самим данному распоряжению, паникует. Он страшно одинок, отрезан от всего и вся, лишен, разорён и опустошён, выжжен. Вопреки тихим переговорам Сулу и Чехова в темноте, Джим всегда совсем один.  
Ведь под его началом четыреста тридцать восемь человек, и сегодня он их, возможно, погубил. И, возможно, сейчас он заснёт и больше не проснётся.  
Ни черта не разглядеть - вытягиваешь перед собой руку и не видишь. Это нервирует - теряются границы тела, с ними теряешься ты сам, слабый и одинокий среди космоса. Слабее вулканца, клингона, ещё чёрт знает кого и чего.  
Такой нюня и трус - вот что делает с Джимом темнота. Пока никто не видит, можно лежать и думать: “Мы все умрём”. И ещё: “ А я виноват”. И даже: “Мне страшно”. Нечестно и подло испытывать настолько глубокое одиночество в темноте.  
Возможно, Спок нашёл бы человеческие реакции “нелогичными”.  
Спок же сидит сейчас в капитанском кресле, готовый ко всему. Сидит прямо и смотрит перед собой. Уж он-то никогда не теряет своих границ. Проклятая темнота расстояние вытянутой руки превращает в парсеки и световые годы.  
И ещё другие люди сидят: навигатор-орионец и рулевой-небулианка. Они тоже готовы. Для них это будет первый опыт самостоятельной работы на мостике. Справятся?  
Чтобы не думать, Джим считает про себя секунды.  
На “сто сорок пять” его обнимают. Без лишних слов и объяснений, совершенно бесшумно и осторожно.  
В темноте брезжит.

***

_

дневник лейтенант-коммандера Спока  
звёздная дата: 2264.04.25.02:14

_

В вулканском языке нет представления о “принятии”. Если факт объективен и соответствует действительному положению вещей, он автоматически встраивается в систему внутреннего мира, вне зависимости от того, насколько соответствует данный факт ожиданиям конкретного вулканца. Факт первичен, эмоции - вторичны.  
Терранская природа двойственна. В учебнике по особенностям бытового поведения терранцев указано: “Предмет, ароматизированный приятным для терранца ароматом, кажется ему обладающим большими достоинствами в сравнении в полностью аналогичным, но не ароматизированным предметом. Предпочтения терранца влияют на его представления о мире, начиная с базовых ощущений. Терранец способен не учитывать факт объективной действительности, если тот противоречит его житейскому опыту или убеждениям”.  
Я попался в ловушку нелогичности своей человеческой половины.  
Наблюдение, озвученное уважаемым послом Лай-то-С’Штн’Шт’лат, являлось объективным фактом, вне зависимости от того, насколько нарушало мое эмоциональное равновесие или встраивалось в мою систему представлений о мире.  
Долгое время я вёл себя так, будто бы факта этого не существовало.

***

Всё получилось. Наверно, сработали рассчитанные Споком пятнадцать процентов “личного везения”. На тридцать восьмой минуте обрушился свет.  
Тридцать восемь минут - две тысячи двести восемьдесят секунд. Это Спок говорит.  
Но никому до Джима со Споком нет дела. Облегчение тяжелое, как ватное одеяло, и такое же неповоротливое. Снуют медики из андорианцев и орионцев. Энергичны и сосредоточены. Остальные вялы и рассеянны. Нийоту под руку ведёт чрезвычайно высокий и широкий анкари.  
\- Всё, - растерянно говорит Джим. Но Спок не спешит от Джима отрываться. Держит за руку. Повторяет громче: - Всё.  
Тот поднимает бровь, но руку не отпускает.  
\- Очевидно, тебе следует отправиться в свою каюту и отдохнуть, - говорит.  
Потом:  
\- Идём.  
И идут, идут, идут. Толпа. Пропускают. Всем просто нужно выспаться. Спок знает код от капитанской каюты. Джим стоит и смотрит, как Спок роется среди белья, находит свежую футболку и пижамные штаны. Сует в руки Джиму, расстилает постель.  
Джим хочет задать вопросы. Например, как вышло, что Джим больше не чувствует одиночества, хотя за час сказано от силы десяток слов. Или - что вообще происходит?  
Наконец, Джим, как ему кажется, оформляет главную свою мысль правильно и до конца:  
\- Всё, ты теперь останешься.  
И с этой мыслью засыпает, потому что остальное - потом.  
Его опять обнимают, и ему снятся странные сны.

***

У Спока зато теперь есть ответы.  
Первый. Посол Лай-то-С’Штн’Шт’лат сказал: “Только слепота ума мешает тебе быть целым, когда ты только половина”. Это то, чего не услышал Джим, и то, что он старательно пытался разузнать. Так вот, посол был прав.  
Второй. У эр-ридианцев не принято оттягивать неизбежное. У вулканцев принято принимать неизбежное с достоинством. Терранцы мечутся в своих эмоциях, не видя неизбежного.  
Третий. Джим спит, и ему снится маяк в темноте. В его темноте плещется море - огромный водный объект естественного происхождения. На Вулкане нет морей. Ещё Джиму снятся эр-риданцы, честные и нагие друг перед другом. Снится ему и сам Спок. Остальные вулканцы ему по-прежнему не слишком нравятся.  
Четвёртый. Спок теперь понимает смысл объятий. Он скажет об этом матери. Правда, логических объяснений этой форме взаимодействия по-прежнему не находится.  
Пятый ответ Спок озвучит Джиму перед следующей сменой: “Логичные причины не жить счастливо и не процветать на настоящий момент отсутствуют”.


End file.
